User blog:TheSoulofMelemele/Match Sale Thingy
You know the drill with Match Sales, Everything must go! Caaptain Rex vs Agent Carolina Connections: Blue Armored Team Leaders who worked with an army of soldiers with armor similar to their own, said army later went corrupt and they helped take it down. Both also used to have microchips with dark programming in them Who I Think Would Win: '''Carolina. She has more weapons and more destructive weapons. And if you give her Epsilon, ouch, goodbye Rex. '''Sold To: '''Theultimatelifeform Fawful vs Ghestis '''Connections: '''Two of Nintendo's main JRPG villains, who work on brains and manipulation rather than brawn. Having others do their dirty work for them while they sit behind the scenes. '''Who I Think Would Win: '''It honestally depends on what you give the two. Give them both their basic stuff, Fawful Curbstomps. Give Ghestis Kyurem, and the ability to become Black or White Kyurem and Ghestis stomps. And if you Give Fawful the Dark Star and Ability to become Dark Bowser. RIP All of Gen 5. '''Sold To: Kirito vs Sayaka Connections: '''Blue dual weilding swordsmen who fight by rushing their foe with multiple quick attacks. '''Who I Think Wins: '''Kirito may have better DC, but Sayaka horribly blitzes Kirito. And her regeneration and immunity to pain, and soul gem makes it so even if Kirito did get a good hit on her, It wouldn't do much for long. '''Sold To: '''SlashLion5K Jafar vs Orochimaru '''Connections: '''Brilliant masterminds with an odd love for snakes, bent on becoming immortal and destroying the place they once called home. '''Who I Think Wins: '''I would say it depends on if you give Jafar his giene form or not. With it he stomps, with it, he looses. '''Sold To: Homura vs Grovyle Connections: '''Time travelers, bent on saving the world from a colossal monster, and protecting the people they care about. '''Who I Think Wins: '''Okay, with Akuma Homura included, Homura stomps. Without it, Grovyle stomps. So pick your poison for this fight. '''Sold To: Yoda vs Meta Knight Connections: '''Thousand Year-Old Wise and Speedy Swordsmen and mentors, that are rather on the short size, but can cut through you in seconds. '''Who I Think Wins: '''Meta Knight curbstomps Yoda, no questions asked. '''Sold To: '''Hipper Bowser vs Juggernaut '''Connections: '''Big bad brutes, relying on nothing but muscle to take down their foes. '''Who I Think Wins: '''Depends on how you veiw the Mario verse, and what you give Bowser. But I personally think Bowser wins this without much trouble. '''Sold To: Batman129 Tucker vs Neptune Connections: '''Rooster Teeth's Aqua Colored Ladies Men. '''Who I Think Wins: '''Tucker, mainly because of better tech, and Neptune not scaling to anything to out him above Wall Level in DC. '''Sold To: '''TheDoomGaze Zim vs Keroro '''Connections: '''Green skinned alien invaders, who really suck at invading Earth. '''Who I Think Wins: '''Zim, he has weapons that can by pass Keroro's Toon Force, '''Sold To: Ronald McDonald vs Colonel Sanders Connections: '''The most iconic fast food restraunt rivalry of all time, put to an end with their mascots. '''Who I Think Wins: '''Colomel Sanders, he A has better fighting experience, and B killed Grodd Sanders who is an alternate universe fusion of Gorilla Grodd, and the Colonel. And most of Ronalds feats are outlires. '''Sold To: '''PurifyingBatter Aang vs Jak '''Connections: '''Energy manipulaters of different elements. '''Who I Think Wins: '''Jak, Aang can't really bend Jak's eco, and Jak has the DC advantage. '''Sold To: Chirrut Imwe vs Hanzo Connections: '''Archers with mystical abilities. '''Who I Think Wins: '''IDK, not good with OW knowledge. '''Sold To: Crime Sorcière vs Suicide Squad Connections: '''Former villain teams that get a second chance of being the hero. '''Who I Think Wins: '''Jellal alone curbstomps all of the Suicide Squad, '''Sold To: Donald Duck vs Hulk Connections: '''Rage, and anger condenced into two beings. '''Who I Think Wins: '''Donald, his toon force is superior, and once Duck of Doom comes into play, RIP Hulk. '''Sold To: Finnmcmisslecar Ermac vs Spiritomb Connections: '''Warriors made of the souls of many. '''Who I Think Wins: '''No idea. '''Sold To: Mewtwo vs Sasuke '''Connections: '''Edgy anti-heroes that are rivals two one specific character. '''Who I Think Wins: '''SecondMew has winned... In all seriousness, I think Mewtwo takes this pretty easily. '''Sold To: '''Gogeta46power Natsu Dragneel vs Haru Glory '''Connections: '''Main protagonists of Hiro Mashima's most popular manga, both of which are inspired by The Hobbit, and Lord of the Rings. '''Who I Think Wins: '''Don't know much about Rave Master but I have heard that Haru is planet. If so, he should Stomp. '''Sold To: '''GmeaThe1 Category:Blog posts